


Snowbound

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fun, Gen, Humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No spoilers, just plain fun! Written for E/O Challenge, Word of the Week: Trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

The snow came down in white sheets and the howling wind told the tale. Trapped for another night in this winter wonderland! Sam should have been frustrated but instead rejoiced at the sight of Dean, in hat, scarf and leather jacket, howling gleefully and pelting the neighborhood kids with snowballs. It was a close fight, but even Dean's strategy couldn't beat the sheer numbers against him.

"Hey, Sam!" his brother called. "Some help here?" An icy clump smacked Dean in the face.

"Why you..." Sam sputtered, and formed a fresh missile for the hooligans who dared to attack his brother.


End file.
